Special Mission: Wie backe ich einen Kuchen?
by KujasGirl1
Summary: Eine neue Mission steht für Solid Snake an. Doch die Terroristen haben es schwer. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Metal Gear Rex und mit Liquid Snake's Kuchen auch nicht...


Notiz: Ich habe dieses Fanfic zum Größtenteil während meines Urlaubes geschrieben. Merkt man es? ^.^ Leider gehören mir keiner der Charaktere. -.-  
  
Zeichenerklärung: * bedeutet immer das der Charakter irgendetwas tut oder etwas geschieht.  
  
  
  
Special Mission: Wie backe ich einen Kuchen?  
  
  
  
Man sieht eine Art Backstudio wie in den Backsendungen.  
  
Liquid Snake: * geht zur Küche und strahlt in die Kamera * Willkommen zu unserer Backsendung!! Heute: Wie backe ich einen perfekten Kuchen?  
  
Psycho Mantis: * hört man flüstern * Naja, ob das so einen gute Idee vom Boss war? Ich glaube nicht das sich das Pentagon für Kuchen backen interessiert.  
  
Liquid Snake: Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!!  
  
Psycho Mantis: Ja, ja.  
  
Liquid Snake: Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach, ja! Wir wollen uns heute einen Schokoladenkuchen backen. Erstmal schauen wir was man alles dafür braucht...* schaut in ein Backbuch, das vor ihm liegt *  
  
Derweil im Pentagon  
  
Cornell: Was soll den das sein? * sieht ungläubig auf den großen Fernseher *  
  
Naomi Hunter: Eine Backsendung, Sir.  
  
Cornell: Das seh ich auch!! Sind die von Foxhound jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Mei Ling kannst du es orten?  
  
Mei Ling: Ich bin dran Cornell. Es kommt auf jeden Fall von Shadow Moses Island. Genau orten kann ich es noch nicht.  
  
Ein Mann vom Pentagon: Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!! Was die wohl vorhaben? Ich hoffe ihr Agent ist zuverlässig Cornell.  
  
Cornell: Sicherlich. Solid Snake ist das beste Ein Mann Kommando, das es gibt.  
  
Zurück zu Shadow Moses Island im Backstudio.  
  
Liquid Snake: Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen. * schaut verzweifelt in das Backbuch * Die Sprache kenne ich nun wirklich nicht!! Mhh...da muß unser Spion ran. Decoy Octopus!!!!  
  
Decoy Octopus: * steht plötzlich neben Liquid Snake * Psst...nicht so laut! Es könnte uns jemand hören.  
  
Liquid Snake: Ja, okay. Weißt du was das für ne Sprache das sein soll? * zeigt auf das Backbuch *  
  
Decoy Octopus: * schaut sich das eine Weile lang an * Wie wäre es wenn sie mal das Backbuch umdrehen?  
  
Liquid Snake: * dreht das Backbuch um * Ah...jetzt kann ich es lesen!  
  
Decoy Octopus: Na dann ist ja gut. * verschwindet mit einem Schweißtropfen *  
  
Liquid Snake: * schaut in das jetzt umgedrehte Backbuch * Wir brauchen Milch, Eier, Backpulver, Mehl....halt eben viel Zeug. * schmeißt ziemlich viel 'Zeug' in eine Schüssel und verrührt das ganze * Das ist total einfach! Man kann es jederzeit zuhause nachmachen. * lächelt in die Kamera während er das ganze 'Zeug' verrührt *  
  
Sniper Wolf: * kommt zufällig an den Raum vorbei und sieht was Liquid Snake da anstellt * Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist Boss?  
  
Liquid Snake: Ein Schokoladenkuchen.  
  
Sniper Wolf: Ich will zwar nichts sagen, aber die Maße da in der Schüssel ist weiß...  
  
* beide schauen verdutzt in die Schüssel, dann in die Kamera *  
  
Liquid Snake: ......  
  
Sniper Wolf: ......  
  
Liquid Snake: Ist doch egal! Dann ist es halt eben ein weißer Schokoladenkuchen!  
  
Sniper Wolf: Sowas gibt's nicht!  
  
Liquid Snake: Gibt's jawohl!!  
  
Sniper Wolf: Zudem sieht das ganze so komisch aus.  
  
Liquid Snake: * schaut sie böse an * Du willst doch nicht etwa meine Backkünste in Frage stellen?  
  
Sniper Wolf: * rollt die Augen * Nein, nein. Ich geh dann mal meine Lieblinge füttern. Ich warn dich aber, dieser Kuchen oder was es auch immer darstellen soll kommt nicht in die Nähe meiner Wölfe! Verstanden? * geht mit einem zwinker aus dem Raum *  
  
Liquid Snake: * streckt ihr die Zunge herraus * Ich werde es mir noch überlegen!!! * macht die ganze Maße in eine Backform *  
  
Plötzlich klingelt ein Handy.  
  
Liquid Snake: Ohh...Telefon. Hey blendet die Werbung ein!  
  
Eine Stimme: Sie haben aber nicht gesagt das sie noch Werbung zur Backsendung haben wollen.  
  
Das Handy klingelt immer noch.  
  
Liquid Snake: So ein Mist! Na egal. * nimmt ein Handy aus der Jacke und nimmt ab * Ja?  
  
Psycho Mantis: Raten sie mal wer dran ist Boss.  
  
Liquid Snake: ....Mantis.  
  
Psycho Mantis: Genaaaaaaaaaaau!  
  
Liquid Snake: Ihr sollt mich doch nicht stören! Oder gibt es was Neues? * schiebt währenddessen die Backform in den Ofen *  
  
Psycho Mantis: Yep, gibt es. Also hören sie zu.  
  
Liquid Snake: Ich höre.  
  
Psycho Mantis: Metal Gear Rex läuft immer noch nicht. Nachdem Ocelot ein paar Teile rausgebaut hatte und merkte das es dann irgendwie nicht so funktionierte wie er es dachte, versucht er jetzt mit einem Sekundenkleber in der Hand die Teile wieder in Metal Gear Rex zu bekommen. Kurz gesagt: Es dauert noch nen Weilchen bis das Ding läuft. Sie können noch einen anderen Kuchen backen.  
  
Liquid Snake: Er hat WAS? * ist ziemlich geschockt *  
  
Psycho Mantis: Haben sie es akkustisch nicht verstanden? Also ich fang nochmal an. Meta...  
  
Liquid Snake: Ich habe es schon verstanden!! * ist genervt *  
  
Psycho Mantis: Achso....  
  
Liquid Snake: Ich will mit Ocelot sprechen.  
  
Psycho Mantis: Hey Oceeeeeeeelot! Der Boss will anscheinend was von dir!! (dies ist zweideutig gemeint)  
  
Revolver Ocelot: * meckert irgendetwas unverständliches und nimmt das Handy von Mantis * Ja?  
  
Liquid Snake: Ocelot.  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Mhh...ich liebe es wenn ich mein kleiner Schatz reden höre.  
  
Liquid Snake: Nenn mich nicht immer kleiner Schatz!!  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Schon okay.......................kleiner Schatz.  
  
Liquid Snake: Grrr..wieso läuft Metal Gear Rex immer noch nicht? Ich habe keine Lust, das Pentagon noch lange mit Kuchen backen abzulenken. Snake könnte auch jederzeit hier auftauchen!  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Ich habe keinerlei Baupläne für Rex, mein kleiner Schatz. Ich weiß nicht wie ich Rex zum laufen bringen soll.  
  
Liquid Snake: * denkt scharf nach * * etwas Rauch entweicht dem Ofen *  
  
Revolver Ocelot: * wartet auch Liquid Snakes Antwort * Ohh...Snake kommt.  
  
Liquid Snake: Mein Bruder?! Ahh..so ein Mist der Kuchen! * nimmt den Kuchen aus dem Ofen, der jetzt statt weiß schwarz ist * Haltet meinen Bruder auf!  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Schon passiert.  
  
Liquid Snake: ??  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Dem scheint unser Kaffee zu schmecken. Er fragt ob wir noch Kuchen zum Kaffee haben, mein kleiner Schatz.  
  
Liquid Snake: Grrr...na gut ich komme ja schon! Wenn man doch nicht alles selber macht!  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Ach und bring bitte noch etwas Sekundenkleber mit, mein kleiner Schatz, ja?  
  
Bei Metal Gear Rex  
  
Solid Snake und die anderen Mitglieder von Foxhound sitzen auf dem Boden und trinken Kaffee.  
  
Liquid Snake: So da bin ich.  
  
Solid Snake: * sieht sich den Kuchen kritisch an * Soll das der Kuchen sein?  
  
Sniper Wolf: Der war aber vorher noch weiß.  
  
Liquid Snake: Hey, meine Kuchen sind fantastisch!!  
  
Psycho Mantis: Also ich würde es nicht riskieren den zu essen.  
  
Liquid Snake: * stellt den Kuchen auf den Boden und setzt sich hin * Wenn ihr ihn nicht probiert habt wißt ihr es nicht. Sagmal, weißt du was von den Bauplänen von Rex Bruder?  
  
Solid Snake: Rex will wohl immer noch nicht laufen, oder? Otacon hat die Baupläne vernichtet. Ich sage jetzt aber lieber nicht WIE er es getan hat.  
  
Revolver Ocelot: So ein Mist! Was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Liquid Snake: Na Kuchen essen. * schneidet den Kuchen in gleichgroße Stückchen *  
  
Sniper Wolf: Muß das sein Boss?  
  
Psycho Mantis: Ich will noch nicht sterben!  
  
Liquid Snake: Ich habe den Kuchen extra gebacken!! Zudem schmeckt er bestimmt richtig gut!!  
  
* alle schauen etwas ungläubig *  
  
Liquid Snake: * nimmt ein Stück Kuchen und reicht es Ocelot *  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Schatz, das ist aber nicht nötig....  
  
Liquid Snake: Doch Ocelot, mein DARLING.  
  
Alle: Oho....  
  
  
  
Werden wir je erfahren ob man den Kuchen essen kann??  
  
Wird Liquid Snake mit seiner Backsendung berühmt werden??  
  
Ob Ocelot Liquid weiterhin 'mein kleiner Schatz' nennen wird??  
  
Was Otacon wohl mit den Bauplänen angestellt hat??  
  
Ob diese Fragerei jemals aufhören wird??  
  
Tja......das liegt beim Author. * grins * 


End file.
